


Book 1-Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

by Toreshi_Tsuki



Series: Across The Multiverse [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 学園ベビーシッターズ | Gakuen Babysitters
Genre: Crossover, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, not a lot of tags to think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toreshi_Tsuki/pseuds/Toreshi_Tsuki
Summary: Kiseki Hanami is an ordinary girl who's having a difficult time with her social life as well as her body confidence. But everything changes when she meets a special boy with a special request.
Series: Across The Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057580
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Book 1-Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, the first part of the first book of my fan series. Before you read this here are a few things to know about Kiseki...slight spoiler alert
> 
> -She has an oval body shape (think about Mimzy from Hazbin Hotel)  
> -She has white hair, emerald green eyes, and is an Aquarius 
> 
> And that's it for now, I hope you like it and enjoy the read.

**Kiseki’s POV**

**_My name is Kiseki Hanami. I’m 14 years old, go to a Soumei Private School Academy, and I live with my mom and dad in a big fancy house in the city. It’s pretty far from school but I still manage to get there on time. Momiji, my mom, works as a photographer and a freelance painter and her favorite hobby is gardening. We plant flowers in the greenhouse every spring. My father is a famous actor. He’s famous for playing in every movie genre ever known. Horror, musicals, action, you name it and he’s done it._ **

****

**_Anyway, this year is my last year of middle school and I’ve got to make every day a successful one....just not today. I had a bad first day back to school. For gym class, we have to run laps, and even though I finished in time, I ended up so exhausted that I pass out. It happens all the time. In the nurse’s office, while I was resting, someone wrote: “Fat Ass” on my forehead...and “Wide Load” on my arm. So mean, honestly._ **

**_I got home and threw myself onto the couch. As I looked up at the ceiling, I looked at the gemstone on my choker. You’re probably wondering about my lucky choker. It’s an amethyst gemstone with rhinestones surrounding the leather, I got for my sixth birthday. Every time I wear this choker I believe that good things will happen...but not today. Not to complain, but my life isn’t exactly as glamorous as one would assume. My parents are always out of the house, I have an aunt with clinical depression and to make matters worse, the kids at school never want to talk to me. The boys don’t even like me because I’m not...beautiful._ **

* * *

“I wish I had at least one friend,” I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes, “If I had a friend, I’d be happy and I wouldn’t have to burden mom and dad.” 

_I want a friend that will last forever_

_I want a friend to make me feel better_

_I want a friend that will last forever_

_I want a friend who will be there whenever_

_I want someone to take my hand_

_And walk home with me every day_

_A friend talk to me day and night_

_And keep the loneliness away_

_I want a friend to read and share stories_

_And smile when I say “Hi”_

_And if I have a bad day to hug me when I cry._

_I want a friend that will last forever_

_I want a friend to make me feel better_

_I want a mom that will last forever_

_I want a friend who will be there whenever, forever_

_But when Dad says to me, he will always be there_

_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_

_Oh, and when Mom says to me, “We will always love you”_

_I won't need to worry, cause I know that it's true_

_I want a friend when I get lonely_

_Who will take the time to play_

_A friend who can make me laugh and catch a rainbow when it's gray_

_I want a friend to be in my memories_

_And be there by my side_

_And if I have a bad day, to hug me when I cry._

_I want a friend that will last forever_

_I want a friend to make it all better_

_I want a friend that will last forever_

_I want a friend who will be there whenever_

_Forever_

_I want a friend that will last forever_

_I want a friend to make it all better_

_I want a friend that will last forever_

_I want a friend who will be there whenever_

_Forever_

_I want a friend_

_I want a friend_

_I want a friend that'll last forever_

_I want a friend that'll last forever_

* * *

“Just once, I’d love to have someone to talk to,” I said to myself, gazing up at the rainy night sky, “but, who’d want to be friends with a sad overweight girl like me?”

**_Once I took a deep breath and let out a sigh, I sat down at my work desk and did my homework. An hour or so later my homework was complete. I was still a little upset being by myself but my spirits lifted when I heard a peal of thunder. I tended to love the storms, they were so exciting. When I was little, I’d sit by the fire with my mom and dad, we’d enjoy the sounds of the storm. I’d end up falling asleep. I was so giddy that I dived right on to my bed._ **

“Oh my, what a lovely sound,” I said in a swoon, “I wish mother and father were here.”

_I was beginning to doze off the sounds of the rain....until I heard my tummy rumbling._

“Oops, time for dinner...” I said with a blush, “...and dinner means rice balls. 

**_After a quick bath and change of clothes, which were my Beetlejuice pajamas, I went into the kitchen and started cooking. I started feeling a lot better when I remembered what I taught me. I learned to make all kinds of rice ball shapes, it was so much fun. My personal favorite was the kitty cat because they were so cute and I liked eating the ears first._ **

“Hello my friend,” I said as I took the first bite of the kitty rice ball, “Yummy,” I squealed and giggled.

**_Rice was my ideal comfort food. I think I’ll make some for Aunt Ichiko, so she won’t be so depressed all the time. I love rice so much that it fills my heart with joy but I would never have guessed that it would be enough to make me so happy that my amethyst gem started to glow. It shined so brightly that it lit up the entire house...or rather the kitchen and the living room. I gasped as I saw my glowing choker._ **

“My choker, it’s glowing,” I said as my eyes shimmered.

**_It was so beautiful, the shine from my amethyst showed stars and diamonds. It’s as if I was in space. I had never seen anything like it. I was so awestruck that started dancing for no reason, that’s the best way to dance. Ballet was always my strongest forte. When I was about five, mom and dad signed me up for dance classes for the summer. It was so much fun and I learned all sorts of dance styles, but ballet was always my favorite._ ** **_It was a wonderful sight to behold, and I was having so much that I forgot that I had a bad day at school. But then suddenly, my gem’s light began to fade, and then it stopped glowing._ ** ****

**_It’s a shame, I was really having fun. It’s okay at least I had fun and it's still raining which means I’m sure to get a good night’s sleep tonight. My bedroom was designed to look like one of those fancy Victorian bedrooms you see in vampire movies or read about in magazines. It has a balcony that I can walk in and out of my room and sometimes re-enact Rapunzel from, a huge walk-in closet, a desk where I do my homework and play videogames from, and my bed is shaped like a coffin because I liked how vampires sleep and I’ve slept like that ever since with no problems._ **

**_Anyway, I fell fast asleep and that’s when I started dreaming….I was floating underwater, but I was still breathing. I was wearing a lilac-colored dress with a violet bow tied around it. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen and worn. I looked around myself and I was amazed by all the beautiful things I’ve seen. The fish, the plants, everything was so...beautiful._ **

“Wow, this is amazing.” 

**_The motion of the water was cradling my body and gently brushing against my hair and a little fairy popped out from under it. She was small, had a teardrop tattoo under her eye and her wings were like a butterfly._ **

“Hello, little one,” I said as I nuzzled her on the cheek.

**_Suddenly more of them popped out from my hair, they were all different from each other in many different ways. By their hair, their outfits, and by the placement of their tattoos, they were so cute._ **

“Oh, you brought friends.”

**_The little butterflies then began to sing, it sounded so beautiful. I started to melt with the water but then I became surrounded by a swarm of blue glowing jellyfish, lighting up the dark depths of the sea. I blinked when one of the jellyfish wanted to grab my hand. Now, I knew that jellyfish are supposed to sting you but I couldn’t help but reach out for his tentacle. I reached out my hand and I was just about to grab the little jellyfish’s tentacle when a charge of electricity sparked a bolt of lightning. That’s when the scenery changed and I was in a room. It was a big purple room with orchids growing all over the place, stars on the ceiling and walls, and there was a big violet pillow. It was big enough for an elephant. Being the inner child that I am, I decided to jump on the pillow, and every time I fall, I’d float down as if I were weightless._ **

"Wow, this is amazing," I awed, "I must be in space in this dream."

_**And so I kept bouncing and floating around on the pillow. I was having so much fun that I didn't want to stop. Suddenly, I heard the door opening. I turned around and saw a boy enter the room. He looked about my age. He wore a black t-shirt with a gold star on it, covered by a pink varsity jacket with white trim, blue jeans, and sandals. I floated down to the floor and walked up to him with no idea of what to say.** _

"Hello," that was all I could think to say.

"Hello, my name is Steven Universe," he said with a smile.

"My name is Kiseki Hanami," I beamed but then I asked, "Um...Steven, where am I?"

"This is the metaphysical space that is your gem," he replied.

"My gem," I tilted my head a little bit.

"Yeah, your gem, your amethyst," he replied pointing to my belly.

_**I looked at my choker but my gemstone wasn't there. At first, I thought I lost it but then I felt something bulging from beneath my dress.** _

"OH MY STARS," I shrieked, "My gem is on my belly."

"Oh don't be scared, it's okay," Steven reassured me, "This gem has very special powers."

"What kind of power?"

"Follow me and I'll show you," he said as he held out his hand to me.

_**And follow him I did. I took him by the hand as we walked into another room. It was dark until the lights lit up from the floor. It was a beautiful array of pink, blue, yellow, and white. I was amazed at how gracefully the lights decorated the room.** _

"This is the Diamond throne room _._ This is where fancy parties are and where the most elite in the galaxy come to discuss important stuff," Steven explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. There must a lot of important people," I assumed until I noticed there were five thrones, "How many people are there?"

"Well, there's the diamond and that's pretty much it as far as I know," Steven said, scratching his head.

"Who are the diamonds?"

"The diamonds are the rulers of Homeworld, it's a planet populated by gems," he explained.

"How many diamonds are there?"

"Well, there were originally five diamonds: Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, and there's my mom, Pink Diamond, and the fifth diamond, Silver Diamond," he said.

"Your mom is a diamond. That's means the other diamonds are your aunts," I gasped gleefully, but then something hit me, "Wait, five diamonds? What do you mean, what happened to them?"

"Well," Steven sighed, "That's kind of a long story."

* * *

_Long ago, the diamonds were known for being flawless and sought out on expanding their perfection across the galaxy. They would conquer other planets for the sake of their perfect and flawless empire. All except for one and that was my aunt, Silver Diamond. Her point of view was entirely different from the other diamonds. She and her Bismuths would build structures on her colonies that were only used for studying the beautiful and phenomenal life that existed on them. When she wasn't studying, she was creating gems with these machines called "Gem Incubators"._

"A gem incubator? What does it do?"

_Well, Silver's incubators use her oils from her body, as well as the other diamonds, to make her gems. They don't all as perfect but she loved them regardless. She was so proud of her methods in gem production that she had to share her accomplishment with the diamonds. This would've been the perfect way to produce gems without damaging the organic resources on earth. Unfortunately, White Diamond disapproved._

"But why, it sounds like a good idea."

_It was a good idea but remember they relied on the resources of their colony which meant they would suck the life that existed on that planet._

"So that means they were taking life and leaving nothing behind," I said in mournful shock.

_Exactly, Silver didn't like that and tried to put a stop to it. But despite being equally ranked, Silver and White never really got along...they actually sort of hated each other. You see, White Diamond the ultimate leader of the Diamond Authority, and she has more power than the others. She expects the diamonds to follow her rules and every other gem must do the same but Silver Diamond believed that every gem should have a life of its own. These two would constantly argue and bicker all the time but of course, White always wins her say in the matter. Ever since then, Silver exiled herself from Homeworld, never to talk to White ever again._

* * *

"Oh my," I couldn't believe it. I've never heard of anything like this before, "But they're sisters, sisters shouldn't fight," I said.

"I know but it's always been that way," Steven sighed.

"Well then, what about your mother? What about your mother, Pink Diamond?"

"Well, that's another long story. Actually, that's kind of the reason why I brought you here," Steven chuckled a little.

* * *

_My mom was different from Yellow, Blue, and White because she was the youngest and smallest. She was often spoiled, selfish, and immature. She used to throw tantrums, one was so strong that it could shatter glass. She even broke her pearl's eye. She begged and pleaded for her own colony and then Blue and Yellow finally conceded. That's how she got earth as her first and only colony. However, when she got her colony, she had to leave certain things behind. A spinel was abandoned in a garden in space for 6,000 years and hasn't come back for her since._

_"So she's the bad guy?"_

_No, not entirely. Despite all that, she was also loving, adventurous, and really goofy. She treats her gems, not as her servants but as her friends. Actually, she was more like a kid than a diamond. When she came to earth, she did everything she was supposed to do but then she took time to actually explore the planet and feel in love with the life that was growing wild on earth. That's when she realized that if she finished the colonization, the earth will be destroyed. She couldn't bear to let that happen, so she told the other diamonds that she didn't want to colonize the earth, they wouldn't listen to her. Her status meant nothing to Blue and Yellow, so she decided to take a stand and fight for her new home._

_As Rose Quartz, she led a rebellion and fought against her own kind. While Homeworld's armies were proved to be strong, mom and her army proved to be stronger. She had a Bismuth that made weapons instead of towers of tyrants, a pearl that didn't belong to anyone, and a fusion that was made of love instead of power. However, when Homeworld started getting too strong, she faked her shattering to end the rebellion. It scared every gem off the planet but then suddenly went wrong._

"What happened?"

_The other diamonds were furious. Using their powers, combined, they launched a direct attack on earth that would wipe out every gem on the planet._

"OH MY GOD! WHAT...WHAT HAPPENED? Did they all die?"

_No, but some were corrupted and turned into monsters while others were shattered. Years later, my mom met up with my dad at a concert and that's how they made me. She gave up her physical form for me to exist._

* * *

**After hearing these stories, I started to think about the diamonds and their relationship with their gems.**

"But that's means all that mess she left behind, you were there to fix it. You basically had to clean up her mistakes," I said in shock, "When you think about it...Pink Diamond...sounds like a monster."

"She wasn't like that. She didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. She felt she couldn't fit in with her 'sisters' and just wanted to find her own life to live. She chose earth where she could be happy and free," Steven said with small teardrops in his eyes, "I used to think she created me to deal with her mess but thinking about it again...maybe that wasn't her plan."

**Mother always told me that every person has the ability to prove they can be better. So someone who would want to protect the earth from destruction can't be all bad. But I'm puzzled as to why I am here?**

"Someone so opposed to what her sisters were doing, I think that speaks more than what she was," I said, hugging Steven from behind, "But Steven...please, I need to know why I'm here." I insisted, wiping the tears from his eyes.

**Without saying a word, Steven manifested a bubble and inside the bubble was a picture of a woman with fluffy pink hair and wore a long rose pink dress.**

"Is that...Pink Diamond?" I gasped, "I-I don't understand...I thought..."

"I thought so too but a few nights ago, my gem was flickering and then it just popped right out of my gut," Steven explained as the bubble illustrated what happened, "That's when it reformed...into my mom."

"Wow, that's amazing but what happened to her? Did she hurt you?"

"No, she didn't do anything. She wouldn't even come near me, she didn't even say a word to me. When I went to touch her to make sure she was real, she just backed away from me. She looked so scared of me, terrified even," Steven said.

"But you're here son. Why would she be afraid of you," I asked, feeling confused.

"That's the problem, I don't know. Things happened and I think, from all the battles I've been through, she's been feeling my feelings. It might've taken a toll on her as much as it has me," Steven said as the magic bubble popped, "That's why I need your help. I need you to help me find my mom, so we can work this out."

"But I don't know anything about gems or even being one. How do you know I'm ready for this? How will I know what to do?" I panicked.

_"You don't have to be anything else but yourself,"_ another voice said, "The powers in your amethyst will shine when you need them the most."

**I turned around and saw a beautiful, tall woman hair towering over me. She had long violet hair, ghostly white eyes, and fair pearl white skin. She was so beautiful that I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.**

"Who are you," I said still in a daze.

"My name is Violet Noir, goddess of the stars," she said, "To be in control of your gem, you must find confidence in yourself, my dear. The measure of a warrior is defined not by the power of their strength alone but by the power in their heart."

**This was so unexpected and so sudden. I barely knew what was going on but if Pink Diamond is out there on earth, I have to find her.**

"Steven, do you have any idea where your mom might be?"

"When she first came to earth, she made a lot of gem structures on earth," Steven said as Ms. Noir pulled up a map of earth, "The Cloud arena, the galaxy warp, the Lunar Sea Spire, and then there's the Beta and Prime Kindergarten. I think she might be hiding in one of these places," Steven pondered.

"I'll search the entire galaxy if I have to...but I can't do it alone," I said giving it some thought, "Is there anyone that can help me?"

"There are more like you on earth but I...sort of forgotten who they are, sorry," Ms. Noir blushed.

"Do you remember what their gems are?"

"Yes, yes, of course, I do," She then showed photos of the gems, "There's a carnelian, two Lapis Lazulis, a topaz, and a sapphire. You must keep an eye out for these gems," she said. 

"Don't rush yourself though, hybrids like me are pretty hard to find," Steven advised.

"Yes, feel free to let your powers settle in first then we'll see what happened from there," the goddess added.

**I accepted my task with a nod. This was going to be a big change for me but I think this was the kind of change I've been waiting for. Helping others make a difference, bringing people together, this must be what was waiting for me. Suddenly, the light started fading, everything disintegrated until we became stranded in space, and Lady Noir was gone.**

"Steven, what's going on?"

"It's almost morning, you're about to wake up," he said, "Which means it's time for me to go."

"Wait, Steven! What will happen in my future? Tell me what I need to know," I shouted as Steven began to disappear into the darkness

"You'll soon know," he shouted back.

**And so he disappeared in the endless void of space. I stood there floating, feeling puzzled by all of this. What was getting into? What have I become and will I still be the same?**

"What's happening to me?"

**I stood there, drifting and comprehending everything that was going on. Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck me and that's when I woke up to the wailing sounds of my alarm clock.**

"WEIRD DREAM!" I shouted, waking up startled.

**I looked out my bedroom window and saw that it was a nice sunny day which made me feel so much better. I sighed in relief but then I quickly rushed to my wall mirror and lifted my nightshirt, only to find that my amethyst was still on my bellybutton. I was a little scared...and yet I was surprised in a good way. It was a sign, that the powers of the universe have chosen me for a special purpose and it was going to my job to fulfill that purpose.**

"I'm an amethyst now."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. The series finally begins. I understand that some of you out there are conflicted about Pink Diamond and I can understand why but she's my favorite character and this is just my P.O.V of how her reunion with Steven would turn. It's important to my story, trust me.
> 
> Songs in this chapter:  
> -I Want A Friend That'll Last Forever (From Cyndi Lauper's "I Want A Mom That'll Last Forever")
> 
> Anyway, part two is on the way. So stay tuned.


End file.
